


As the World Caves In

by SBYAH



Series: Dear Daisy [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abandonment, Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe, Assassination Attempt(s), Dead Asgore Dreemurr, Dead Toriel Dreemurr, Flashbacks, Gen, Hide and Seek, Humans are known as "Seekers", Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Torture, Mentioned Chara (Undertale), Monsters are known as "Hiders", Mother-Son Relationship, Muffet has kids, Muffet is a nice mom fight me, No More Resets (Undertale), No Papyrus/Sans (Undertale), Original Character Death(s), Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sans (Undertale) Has Issues, Sans has a nickname, Sans is not a good person but he tries okay-, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Undertale Monsters on the Surface, Undertale Spoilers, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:14:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27155050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SBYAH/pseuds/SBYAH
Summary: There are 5 rules when playing hide and seek in this world.1. Monsters are hiders and humans are the seekers2. Both races can use magic or whatever weapon or method to win in any means necessary3. All participates aka hiders must be slain within the time limit of 35 hours4. If the participates have be slain then take their most precious item that's left on them5. Show no mercy and use any means to survive those 35 hours
Series: Dear Daisy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2120868
Kudos: 6





	As the World Caves In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: 
> 
> This story is not sunshines and rainbows!  
> It contains many many and many horrible things which will be added in tags as the story goes on!

How long has it been since monsters longed for peace with the creatures filled with hate? Ah, about… a few good 100 years or so. Monsters who were filled with love had finally celebrated their years of freedom from the shackles humans brought about them, no more violent attacks, no more odd stares, and once again no more violence between the two species.

  
_A roar from the crowd of monsters cheering for the royal family smiled and waved at their people. There stood Asgore, Toriel, Asriel, and Chara, the royal family and the future of the human and monster treaty. After years of harsh treatment…they finally had the monsters to have their rights, the rights to live a normal peaceful life where they were stared at strangely, finally a life that they always hoped for. The goat monsters were joyous at the moment as it's been years since they've, a kingdom, no… they weren't a kingdom no more, they were citizens, they've celebrated as citizens. “Dad! Mom! Chara! Look how many flowers I got!” The young goat monster, Asriel exclaimed while holding a bunch of golden flowers that held minor flowers of daffodils and peonies. The green eyes of the monster seemed to have literal stars glued to them._

_“I didn't take you as a flower person, Azzy.” Chara giggled as their rare and unique red eyes glimmered in mischief, the corners of their mouth covered in some crumbs of delicious pie. “We can make flower crowns with the amount of flowers we're receiving.” Chara spoke once again as Toriel wiped away the crumbs away with a napkin with a small chuckle at the idea. Asgore laughed at their childish actions when the two kids began to create flower crowns that were terribly re-created. “Oh stars, how adorable you both are!” The goat king's deep laughs and chuckles seemed to lighten up the entire monster population as they cheered more! It was not too long that a human broke loose and held a mad sicken grin that terrified everyone as the human ran through them all. “I won't let you vile creatures live on this blessed Earth! For the sake of Humanity!”_

_“Azzy!” Chara pushed Asriel from their side and a shot rang, screams blazing, magic bursting, and a small red soul breaking and cracking…_

_Cries and shots echoed as those red eyes let out a tear as they finally let out a small “I love you” to their brother who was not by blood but by name and bonds they've shared._

  
_A terrifyingly cry rang out once more, drowning out the sounds of what's around them… lighting had strike at their command._

* * *

After the successful assassination of the monsters royal family's adopted human child, then pandemonium erupted and the humans who swore their loyalty and support on a piece of paper had betrayed them. The peace treaty between the two races were now broken and now… The creatures of hate laughed in delight as they mocked a dead child in front of the very eyes of the mourning parents who tragically fell down from all the pressure. The creatures of love fled to where ever they could, trying to escape the genocide of humans who wanted to slaughter them! To escape the disturbing echoes of that mad grin, no those mad grins that chases them with guns and magic spells at their disposals.

 _S_ _irens rang as the roars of cheers of “Kill the monsters!” and “For humanity!” and finally “Kill the demons”!_

  
As the world turned into a playground for humans, it became hell for the monsters who desperately hid themselves as best as they could. That's when the humans came up with a twisted sick game. We're here today playing a game of hide and seek while humans kill monsters and the monsters hide, … at least they use to be called those names before the hell bent world shifted.

  
There are 5 rules when playing hide and seek in this world.

1\. Monsters are Hiders and Humans are the Seekers  
2\. Both races can use magic or whatever weapon or method to win in any means necessary  
3\. All participates aka hiders must be slain within the time limit of 35 hours  
4\. If the participates have be slain then take their most precious item that's left on them  
5\. Show no mercy and use any means to survive those 35 hours once more

* * *

The heavens roared as it cried tremendously, its own lighting strike down those who dare get in its own path.

Foot steps running rapidly through the mud, leaving messy foot prints as the rain seeped into its fossil ~~before being trampled over by several others.~~

_The game starts off quite simple, when Seekers find a group, duo, or solo Hiders the location will be encased by a magic force field that's unbreakable which was made by Elder Seekers who are powerful Mages. Within the location, Hiders are sent off a 1 hour head start and have to survive/hide up to 35 hours before the Seekers find them and kill or capture them! Seekers can do whatever they want with you, they range to harmless too dangerous quickly... and they can do despicable things to the Hiders with no consequences. Now, if the Hiders were to win, it's the same thing like the Seekers..._

_Seekers come in packs of 5-10 at minimum._

~~_Once you lose, they'll either kill you or do something despicable to you._ ~~

  
“Muffet, do you have my order?” A small bell rang and echoed through the storm as wood creaked and water fell.

  
A purple spider monster who was named “Muffet” had only smiled cheekily at the newcomer as she placed down her tea cup filled to the brim still, it was freshly brewed. The smell of her famed sweets were engulfing the surrounding area as the smell is for one a trap for her next victim, for she is the one who doesn't run a bakery only. “My my, you're quite early dearest~” She giggled as she licked her small pearl fangs. Her eyes blinked as desire overcame her as she saw. “I do have your order ready, darling. Please wait till I get it~” She cooed as smaller spiders crawled and were beaming in such happiness.

“Aria! Aria! You got us more food!” The small spiders exclaimed as they crawled around the source of food to the spiders.

  
This… Aria just chuckled and bent down letting the spiders on his hands. The unnatural porcelain white features with small inking black tattoos scattering their right arm which was revealed with their cloaked shifted to the view. “Of course I did, I promised your mother and you all that I'll give you food every few months.” With such a tender tone, they all relaxed as Muffet came out and head pats them. “Thank you dearie for risking yourself for my family.” She spoke sweetly as the hood that covered the unknown Aria's facial expression had only chuckled lightly at this comment and their foot tapped a bit. The bell attached to their hood chimed slightly due to this motion as a giggle ran through the small spiders who loved the warm yet bittersweet moment, they're not blind to the fact that Aria was going to leave soon.

“It's no problem Muffet, it was my choice after all. Plus, I am one of the best hiders in the community here currently… I have to help you all in some way.” They firmly said as the small spiders on his hands jumped onto back to their mother, leaving Aria to cross his arms together. “Aria… you're truly too kind for this world.” Muffet sighed in defeat as the firm tone meant there was no room for argument. “Your order will be in your guest room as usual and rest up for tonight dearie.” The spider monster walked away from the hooded figure and grabbed the 'food' that Aria had given her and the children. The porcelain white features shown once more as the light dimmed to see a small smile, a knife like pearl fang shined lightly as they nodded. Walking away from the woman and her children, they bid them a pleasant “Good night” before closing the door of the guest room with a lock. Muffet stood in front of the 'food' brought by this Aria person, her eyes blinked as the desire resurfaced once more, the lovely small fangs of hers glittered in those hollowed widened eyes of the her children's and her meal. Droll spewing out as her animalistic instincts kicked as she grabbed the form of the food in her hands like a beautiful treasured trophy.

“Dig in my children, your brother Aria didn't give us this blessing for nothing. _Let's eat while we can~_ ”

Cheers and laughs were heard as they began the feast that. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: 
> 
> This story is not sunshines and rainbows!  
> It contains many many and many horrible things which will be added in tags as the story goes on!


End file.
